It is often difficult for children and infirm individuals to tie shoes. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a shoe closure system that could be installed in shoes that included a mechanism for automatically closing closure arms to which the flaps of a shoe can be secured and that included an easily operated locking mechanism for locking the closure arms in the closed position.